bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Nathanael1711/Archiv 3
Bionicle Comic Würdest du bitte wieder ein Link zum neuen Bionicle-Magazin auf BZPower machen, da es ja nun keine deutschen Bionicle-Magazine gibt. ^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:40, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sicher. Es wird aber auch noch auf Deutsch übersetzt werden... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:21, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sie meinte den Comic, der wird ja nicht mehr übersetzt, das letzte war das letzte^^. Schau doch mal bitte in der Diskussion: Wiki-Nui Fanfiction vorbei. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 17:13, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vielen Dank Nath. ^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:48, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ...habe ich behautet, dass er OFFIZIELL übersetzt wird? Nuhrii the Metruan übernimmt das (Übersetzer von Dwellers in Darkness) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:13, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hier ist die deutsche Version. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:25, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Matau ich brauche Hilfe für meine seite um eine infobox zu machen kannst du mir helfen Nathaneal1711? Matau 20:08, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, sieh dir die Kategorie:Infoboxen an. Bei Vorlage:Charakter ist alles erklärt. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:41, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Brutaka?! Hallo, warum wurde mein Entwurf für die Brutaka-seite gelöscht? Bitte um Meldung, gerne auch per ICQ 8237796777 oder e-mail SandroSchmitt@gmx.de --Clown fish 16:44, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es wurde nichts gelöscht. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:45, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Warum kann ich sie dann nciht weiter bearbeiten? --Clown fish 16:48, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich hatte sie geschützt. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:50, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Reale Welt Könnten wir den Abschnitt Reale Welt nicht ein bisschen ausführlicher machen, so wie die Englischen wikis? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 16:58, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wie du willst. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:16, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ok danke. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 17:19, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) HILFE Über meiner Seite (benutzer:Toa_Hagah_Norik) steht: "Wenn ihr Privat-Bilder, z.b. von euren eigenen Figuren, hochladet, schreibt bitte "Dies ist ein privates Bild von ". Ihr könnt das auch bei bereits hochgeladenen Bildern nachholen. Bilder, auf denen das alles nicht der Fall ist, werden ab dem 17. Januar gelöscht.", dies wollte ich auch machen, nur ich weis nicht wie. kannst du mir sagen wie? BITTE /Toa Hagah Norik 15:01, 9. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ganz einfach: Auf der Seite, mit der du die Bilder hochladen kannst, befindet sich ein großes Feld, neben dem "Beschreibung/Quelle:" steht. In dieses Feld musst du das eintragen. Bei Bildern, die bereits hochgeladen sind, klickst du einfach auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite (also z.B. hier) oben auf "bearbeiten" und trägst die Information dort ein. Bei den beiden Bildern, die du bisher auf deiner Benutzerseite hast, ist das aber natürlich nicht nötig, denn Tanma und Photok sind ja offizielle Sets. Das ist nur bei den selbstgebauten Sets, damit niemand denkt, dass Lego dieses Set wirklich so herausgebracht hat. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 15:47, 9. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich hab es versuchte ,verstehe es aber Leider immer noch nicht. Toa Hagah Norik 18:45, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wie erstelle ich eine Infobox?Matoro20 15:52, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Äh, Hallo?Matoro 18:31, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie wähle ich den Artikel des Monats?Matoro 14:38, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Reale Welt wieso hast du es rückgängig gemacht? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 10:03, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Deine Diskussion. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:06, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Fragen wir doch einfach den Tech. Er hat das Wiki gegründet. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 10:36, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) tu es nur ... es wird ewigkeiten dauern, bis du ihn erreicht hast... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:40, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, weil die Adresse nicht stimmt, habs schon versucht. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 10:44, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die E-Mail stimmt -- ich habe ihn bereits zum Wiki-Nui Geburtstag kontaktiert. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:48, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Barraki Wollte mich nur mal wegen meinen kleinen Fehlern bei den beiden Artikeln endschuldigen, aber ich denke mal, wenn man so viele Artikel wie ich in letzter Zeit überarbeitet, will man die Artikel schnell fertig machen und andere müssen dann die Fehler verbessern... Sorry! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 16:27, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Was wäre schon ein Wiki ohne Fehler zum Verbessern? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:30, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ein Wiki ohne Fehler, und das gibt es nicht... aber trotzdem, ich schätze es sind noch mehr Fehler drin [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 16:32, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Mach nur weiter. Ich habe so einen Instinkt, wenn ich Fehler sehe, muss ich sie sofort korrigieren -- wenn ich nicht zu faul bin. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:34, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ohja, ich bin auch in dieser Angelegenheit oft faul... ich habe nur keine Lust meine Fanfiction weiterzuschreiben, dshalb helfe ich hier. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 16:36, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich habe immer nur Lust zu schreiben wenn ich gerade nich kann/darf... Jetzt ist das Risiko zu hoch, dass mein Vater nach hause kommt und sieht das ich (noch) am PC bin ... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:40, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das ist natürlich nicht so toll, das erklärt mir auch, warum du... sagen wir mal etwas unaktiver bist als Bima und ich. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 16:42, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Wie genau soll man sie umbenennen? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 18:27, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Guck mal in dieser Diskussion unter "HILFE" [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 19:24, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Glatorian Arena Warum hast du denn den Artickel gelösch? Hätte nicht eine NA Box gereicht? Oder muss ich warten bis der Trailer auf deutsch erscheint bevor ich den Artickel mache?--Toby 10:31, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ersteinmal heißt es "Artikel" und nicht "Artickel", zweitens heißt es "Glatorianer" und nicht "Glatorian" und drittens hat der Trailer keinen Namen -- und "Glatorian Arena" ist ein schlechter hierfür. Außerdem habe ich auf der Seite kein Video gesehen (oder liegt das an meinem PC?)[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:05, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ein Video war schon da. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 11:07, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Tahu Was veränderst du an Tahu? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 14:46, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Rechtschrieibung, Grammatik und überflüssige Links. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:55, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) achso ok. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 14:57, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wiki Nui-Fanfiction Hi, Nathanael, könntest du bitte bei der Wiki Nui Fanfiction eine Set Review von Axonn machen?TahuNuva1997 14:35, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja. ich hab keinen Axonn. Und nachrichten an TahuNuva kommen auf seine Diskussion, nicht auf meine. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:03, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ok, dann kopier ich das Ganze mal in seine Diskussion. Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:10, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *grins und freu* [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:10, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke, Ignika Nuva, für das kopieren. Ich habe leider auch keinen Axonn, also wenn irgendein Benutzer von Wiki Nui einen Axonn besitzt, dann bitte davon Set Review machen! **freu**TahuNuva1997 15:44, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich kanns machen, ich hab Axonn.Matoro 18:32, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Zitat von Toa-Nuva Der Spoiler kann mittlerweile weg, dass du es nicht vergisst. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 16:37, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Achja... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:05, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Frage bezüglich Bildern: @ Nath: Ich besitzte das Buch der Rahi, würden Bilder aus diesem Buch als officiel oder inoficiel gelten? --Jadekaiser 15:36, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) sie würden gelten, da dieses Buch offiziel ist. Ichs auch, man findet davon Bilder im BS01 oder auf Brickshelf. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 15:38, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Supi! Dann habe ich doch noch eine officielle Quelle! ;-) --Jadekaiser 15:43, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sommer 2009 Spoiler Warum darf man eigentlich keine Informationen über Sommer 2009 schreiben?Tahu 17:03, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Weil es manche Leute gibt die noch nichts über die Spoiler wissen wollen da sie sich die Spannung auf die erst im Sommer (auf Deutsch) erscheinende Story bzw. Sets nicht verderben wollen. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] 17:19, 16. Jan. 1009 (UTC) Preissystem Gut, wir bekommen ein neues System wegen den Preisen - aber das gilt nur für das Wiki-Nui, nicht für das Fanfic.! zumindest steht es so dort... Bima ist zwar ein Admin, aber als er das Angebot bekommen hatte, gab es noch keine Preise... und er hat die Wahlen gewonnen (KdM und AdM), da kann man nicht dadrauf gucken *Admin? Kriegt kein Preis!!!* Sondern so ist es: *Wahl gewonnen, Preis!!!* Vielleicht ist das mit den hunderter Artikeln in einem Story-Wiki überflüssig, aber die WNFF Preise sollen auf jeden Fall ins WNFF verschoben werden und bleiben erhalten! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:25, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) und wer hat sich ausgedacht, dass es für den AdM überhaupt Preise gibt? Bima natürlich. Im AdM sollte ein Artikel gekürt werden, kein Benutzer. Die Preise von damals kann er ja gern behalten... sie sind bloß nicht mehr offiziell. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:27, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Offiziell ist in einem Fanfiction Wiki eh nix. Aber wenn der Artikel gekürt wird, muss man auch denken, wen man diesen Artikel zu verdanken hat... nämlich Bima! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:29, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Auch im Fanfiction Wiki gibt es einzuhaltende Regeln. Und beim AdM geht es ganz klar um den Artikel, nicht um den Grund warum er existiert. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:30, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) dann lösch ich die Seite eben, obwohl ich nicht verstehe warum das so schlimm ist. In anderen Wikis verleiht man auch preise, und ich meine damit nicht unbedingt nur die Bionicle-Wikis. Bioniclemaster724 11:32, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gerade wenn es ganz klar um den Artikel geht, muss man auch ganz klar alles an ihm beachten - dazu gehört auch der Ursprung. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:32, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Alles an dem Artikel -- nicht alles um den Artikel herum. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:34, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Man arbeitet am Artikel, nicht um den Artikel herum... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:36, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Na und? Wir sagen mit dem AdM "da ist ein ganz toller Artikel, seht ihn euch an!" und nicht "Da ist ein ganz toller Artikel von dem und dem, der damit besonders geehrt wird." Ende der Diskussion. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:38, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) okay, wenn du meinst - aber ein Schlusswort gibt es auch von mir: Dir wurde dieses Wiki hier überlassen, als der Tech keine Zeit mehr hatte. Seit dem tust du so, als wärst du hier einer, der alles bestimmen darf und die anderen keine Rechte mehr haben. Der einzige, der dir etwas sagen darf ist Toa Nuva, aber wahrscheinlich weil du genau weißt, dass er eigentlich hier der Admin sein müsste, aber aus Zeitgründen (leider) ablehnen musste. Aber gerade ein Leiter eines Wikis muss fair sein; fairness sehe ich bei dir nicht mehr... leider nicht mehr... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:44, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Fairness? Ich bin also unfair, weil ich einem anderen Admin verbiete, sich selbst Preise zu geben? Skorpi, ich versuche das hier so gut zu tun wie ich kann -- und ich will es gut für die Benutzer machen, nicht für die anderen Admins, die ja eher meine "Kollegen" sind. Außerdem habe ich vor Toa-Nuva mehr Respekt als vor euch, weil er älter ist als ihr, weil er bessere Argumente und Gründe hat als ihr und weil er tatsächlich ein Admin sein müsste. Zu deinem Vorwurf, das ich alles bestimmen wollen würde: Was soll ich denn sonst tun? Ein Wiki leitet sich nicht von allein, und ich denke nicht das Bima so ganz allein damit zurecht kommen würde -- genauso wie ich es nicht ohne ihn oder auch dich schaffen würde. PS: Wenn Bima aufhören würde oder so etwas wärst übrigens du mein bester Admin-Kandidat auf der Liste -- mal sehen wie du zurechtkommst. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:52, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das ich der nächste Kandidat wäre hat mir Bima schon gesagt - aber man sollte vielleicht die Sachen länger oder besser... (oder so) abklären. Denn Bima regt sich in letzter Zeit schon etwas auf... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:55, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich werd's versuchen^^. Ach ja, Skorpi, ich denke dass ich dir einen Hauch von Admin schon jetzt und heute gebe -- du wirst ein sogenannter "Rollback", der Artikel auf irgendeine Weise schneller und besser bearbeiten kann. Was es genau ist kannst du selbst rausfinden. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:58, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das werde ich! Danke, vielleicht wird sich die Lage ja wieder beruhigen mit den neuem System! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 12:02, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie fehlt Box Gibt es schon eine Box für nicht kategoresierte Artikel? Ich meine nur so, weilo ja jetzt alle eingeordnet werden müssen. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 12:20, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ich mach mal eine... Sie wird mit einzufügen sein... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:22, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Neues System Hast du schon was gefunden? Bioniclemaster724 12:33, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nicht wirklich. Du? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:33, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich ha nur kurz gesucht und enttäuscht aufgehört XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 12:34, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich auch nicht. (bioniclemaster724) 12:37, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Seht euch auf BS01 oder so um. Da gibts viel. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:40, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) mach ich... ich hatte vorher in den größten Wikis geguckt. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 12:45, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/User:Electric_Turahk Da gibts gute vorlagen. Bioniclemaster724 12:51, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Welche Neuigkeiten meinst du? Bioniclemaster724 15:22, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zugriffsstatistik thumb|Zugriffsstatistik Hey Nathanael - ich habe mal ein Statistik-Bildchen über den Verlauf des letzten Jahres generiert, dass vielleicht interessant ist. Viel Spaß damit. --Avatar 07:18, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sieht mal interessant aus, wenn ich die Statistik richtig verstehe hat sich unser Wiki in einem Jahr stark verbessert. Kaimana (Profil / Diskussion) 08:04, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ja. Es klingt komplizierter als es ist. Wenn man die folgende Erklärung langsam liest und drüber nachdenkt, dann sollte es klar werden: Innerhalb der Woche, die auf den 17.02.2008 geendet hat, wurden pro Tag etwa 400 Seiten aus Wiki-Nui abgerufen. Innerhalb der Woche, die auf den 01.02.2009 geendet hat, wurden pro Tag etwas mehr als 4.000 Seiten aus Wiki-Nui abgerufen. Das nenne ich schon eine starke Verbesserung :-) --Avatar 08:20, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin gespannt, wie sehr sich dieses in diesem Jahr verbessern wird, die Community steigt ja von der Anzahl her auch, und die Artikelzahl pro Tag steigt ja ebenfalls. Kaimana (Profil / Diskussion) 09:27, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zählt die Statistik für diejenigen, die nicht angemeldet sind, oder auch für die Bearbeitungen, weil wir ja in letzter Zeit sehr damit beschäftigt sind die Artikel in Kategorien einzuteilen. Bioniclemaster724 13:13, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Es sind sowohl Seitenabrufe von nicht-angemeldeten als auch von angemeldeten Besuchern enthalten (kurz: alle). Falls du 10 Artikel anpackst und in eine Kategorie steckst, dann wird das auch als 10 Pageviews gezählt. --Avatar 13:21, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ok danke. Bioniclemaster724 13:25, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) So, jetzt lasst mich hier auch mal zu Wort kommen^^! danke für die Statistik, Avatar! Ist es "normal" ür ein Wiki, dass das ganze so ansteigt? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:48, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Privatbild So besser? =P center|130pxProfilTalk 11:18, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Für mich sieht es genauso aus. Genauso groß. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:20, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Also ich hab es um einiges kleiner gemacht, wenns zu klein wäre, würde es auch nich so toll aussehen. center|130px ProfilTalk 11:22, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ich finde es ja nicht so toll, aber das ist eher unwichtig ... mich stört nur, dass es immer so viel Platz einnimmt... kannst du nicht eine Normale Signatur wählen? Du hast doch schon einen Benutzer-Avatar. Stell dir vor, nachher sieht man in den ganzen Diskus nur noch Bilder, und immer wieder die selben... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:25, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja Bima hatte aber eine Zeit lang auch solche Bilder verwendet u. die waren z.T. ein bisschen größer o. haben mehr Platz weggenommen, da hast du auch nichts dagegen gesagt und mich würde es jetzt ärgern wenn die ganze Arbeit, das ganze umbenennen umsonst wäre und ich glaub nich, dass jeder so ne Bilder-Unterschrift macht. Ich werde es noch um 10px verkleinern. center|130pxProfilTalk 11:31, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) So, jetzt hab ich's nochmal verkleinert. center|120pxProfilTalk 11:33, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ... ein Monat, Kailani, ein Monat, dann kommt es weg. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:34, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sag mal, musst du hier eigentlich jeden herum kommandieren wie du möchtest? Du kannst dich mit nichts zufrieden geben und wenn etwas nicht nach deinem Willen läuft wird es nicht gemacht, wenn Bima dir etwas vorschlägt sagst du nein, wenn er vorschlägt eine Abstimmung über irgendwas zu machen, sagst du nein nur weil dann etwas heraus kommt, was dir nicht passt. Nur wenn Toa-Nuva mal was sagt, dann hörst du ab und zu auf ihn und das dann auch nur ab und zu. Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Wäre Toa-Nuva nicht so inaktiv geworden, wäre er eigentlich Admin geworden und das wäre dann auch eher meiner Meinung nach besser für's Wiki gewesen und wenn du jetzt sagst, dass dies etwas mit dem Alter zu tun hätte, dann stimmt das wohl nicht denn Bima ist auch älter als du wenn auch nur ein Jahr! Meinet wegen hab ich diese unterschrift nur für einen Monat, aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere wolltest du dir auch mal so eine machen und du hast es nicht geschafft weil du wahrscheinlich irgendetwas falsch gemacht hast, also bist du nur neidisch weil ich und Bima es geschafft haben? Sag mir was für ein Problem du mit mir hast Nathanael! center|120pxProfilTalk 11:44, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hach ja... Ich glaube, dass ich alles schon einmal erklärt habe ... es gibt keinen Grund sich so aufzuregen. Scheinbar habe ich dir ja erlaubt, das ganze vorerst zu benutzen, hm? und warum sollte Bima wohl seine Unterschrift wieder "normalisiert" haben? Weil es ihm nicht mehr gefiel, denke ich... Die ganze Diskussion hatte ich bereits weiter oben mit Skorpi. Ich versuche, meine Sache hier so gut wie möglich zu machen, was ich aber auch nicht allein schaffe -- wenn ich wirklich nur alles "selbst bestimmen" wollte, hätte ich Bima ja gar nicht erst zum Admin gemacht, oder? Zu deinem Bild: Ich verstehe, dass du lange daran gearbeitet hast und es deswegen auch haben möchtest. Das sehe ich ein und fänd es auch ein bisschen fies, es dir jetzt zu verbieten. Deswegen lasse ich dir einen Monat ... dann hast du bestimmt auch wieder Mal Lust auf einen neue Signatur, oder? Zu Toa-Nuva: Natürlich wäre er besser fürs Wiki, und das weiß ich auch. Ich hatte ihm ja angeboten, dass ich ihn ernenne, aber er wollte nicht. Stattdessen ist Bima hier Admin geworden. D.h. wenn TN angenommen hätte, wäre ich trotzdem noch da. Zu "Bima-ist-älter": Das ist er schon. Es kann auch sein, dass ich ein bisschen (oder ein sehr) zu viel selber bestimme, aber als ich ihn ernannt hatte, habe ich beabsichtigt, Unterstützung zu haben -- keine Ersetzung. Außerdem hat Toa-Nuva gute Begründungen und lässt sich nicht so leicht überreden. Also, Kailani: Behalte dein Bild und bearbeite die Wikis wie vorher, wenn du willst. Aber überlege mal: Wie wäre es, wenn du für Ewigkeiten ein Wiki allein geleitet hättest und dann Unterstützung rangeholt hättest, und dich die Benutzer dafür kritisieren würden, dass du ihnen Regeln gibst, die ihnen etwas verbieten? Wie auch immer: Denk in ein paar Monaten noch Mal drüber nach, wenn du magst. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich noch genauso reagiert wie du jetzt, aber mittlerweile hat sich das geändert. … Und ich will ja nicht schon wieder angeberisch klingen, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass ich neidisch darauf sein würde, dass du es geschafft hast, dir ein bild in die Signatur zu tun? Ich denke ich kann von mir behaupten dass ich mindestens ebensoviel vom Wiki-Code verstehe wie Bima … und ich könnte mir etwas in die Unterschrift machen, das viel besser aussieht als ein einfaches Bild. Lassen wir es jetzt. Also, denk in ein paar Monaten noch mal drüber nach, Kailani. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:49, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Da hast du auch gar nicht mal so unrecht, natürlich ist keiner perfekt und ich finde gut, dass ich mein Bild so behalten darf. Trotzdem finde ich du solltest in Zukunft, wenn du und Bima nicht einer Meinung sind die Meinungen anderer anhören, denn ich denke, dass das Wiki ja auch nicht ohne die anderen Benutzer existieren kann (wie auch =P). Was Toa-Nuva betrifft meinte ich eigentlich, dass Der Tech ihn zum Admin hätte machen sollen, wobei ich auch nicht weis ob T-N zur Zeit des Tech überhaupt da war. Wie dem auch sei, das mit der Unterschrift wäre dann ja geklärt. center|120pxProfilTalk 15:26, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wow. Was für eine Diskussion^^ Bioniclemaster724 18:59, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bima, dieser Komentar war eigentlich überflüssig, muss dir aber zustimmen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 19:10, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Tu ich auch. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 19:13, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Neues Preissystem Ist in der Beziehung schon etwas passiert oder wann wird da was gemacht? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:38, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich hatte eine idee, bin mir momentan aber nicht mehr so sicher. Weißt du noch etwas? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 11:40, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Was war denn deine Idee? Bioniclemaster724 11:44, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Dass wir so eine art Punktesystem machen für jeden, der mitmachen will. Da gibt es feste Punkte für bestimmte Bearbeitungen etc. Für einen Punkt muss man sich bei Admins oder ggf. Rollbacks melden und sich Punkte geben lassen. Am Ende des Monats gewinnt der mit den meisten Punkten einen Preis. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 11:47, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Also, wir waren so weit gekommen, dass wir neue "Formen" (Fällt gerade nix besseres ein XD) für die Preise suchten... da hatten wir als Idee BS01, hab mich aber net weiter umgesehen. Als Preise, darüber hatten wir kaum geredet, hatten wir das mit dem Enternen von NAs. Aber das würde ich nur bei dringenden NAs machen, nicht so wie bei doppelten Links und so was... eher bei solchen, wie früher die Piraka, Toa Mahri, Mteru, etc. waren. Man könnte noch Preise für die Admin-beförderung geben, aber auf der anderen Seite sollen Admins keine Preise haben... also, so gesehen weiß ich auch nix mehr. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:48, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Upps, missverständnis XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:48, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kleine Frage: Dürfen wir Admins keine Preise kriegen, obwohl wir eigentlich die Aktivsten sind? Bioniclemaster724 11:50, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das wäre irgendwie ... als ob sich die Jury selbst bewrtten würd, weißt du? Ich dachte an sowas in der art wie: *kleines wie doppellinks: 2 Punkte *Quellen hinzufügen: 3 0der 4 *Kleinen Artikel Überarbeiten: 10-15 *Großen Artikel Überarbieten: bis 30 *usw. *[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 11:53, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ok finde ich gut, und ab wie fielen Punkten gibt es dann einen Preis? 100, 150, 200? Und wie ist das mit 100er Artikeln? Sollen wir dann auch eine Seite z. B. Skorpi63/Punkte einrichten? Bioniclemaster724 11:55, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ich würde das mit auf die Preis-Seite machen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:57, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Die Preis-Seite, wo immer sie ist, sollte sie gesperrt werden? das würde die dinge erleichtern. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 11:59, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Auf jeden fall. Und wie ist das jetzt mit den Kästen? Bioniclemaster724 12:01, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ich denke wir nehmen irgendwelche, die halbwegs gut sind. hinterher können wir ja immer noch die Vorlage verändern. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 12:02, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) da würde ich noch auf BS01 etwas schauen... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 12:02, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wie wärs wenn jeder von uns drei einen Entwurf macht? Bioniclemaster724 12:03, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) 'kay. 20 Minuten Zeit. Los gehts! [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 12:05, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wir sind alleine, Skorpi musste gehen. Ich versuch mein bestes. Bioniclemaster724 12:07, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Woher weißt du das Skorpi gehen musste? Hier meiner: Aus ICQ ich muss meinen noch machen. Bioniclemaster724 12:13, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Es ist irgendwie lustig euch hier bei zuzugucken :-P center|120pxProfilTalk 12:22, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) XD. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 12:25, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja, etwas zu sagen hab ich ja bei sowas nicht groß xD center|120pxProfilTalk 12:27, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Mein Vorschlag ist in meiner Diskussion, muss jetzt aber gehen. Bioniclemaster724 12:28, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ich auch -- essen! --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 12:32, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wegen der Kritik Da es ja auch ein bisschen um mich ging, würd ich noch gerne nachträglich meinen Senf dazu abgeben, falls ich darf. XD *Der Tech kannte Nath relativ gut, da Nath bereits zu Zeiten seiner Aktivität sehr viel geschrieben hat. Als er sich entschlossen hat, einen neuen Admin zu ernennen, war er schon ziemlich inaktiv hier, und da ich noch ziemlich neu war, bin ich für die Ernennung zum Admin gar nicht in Frage gekommen. *Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ein besserer Admin als Nath gewesen wäre. Sehen wir es mal so: Ich bin nur ein normales (wenn auch inzwischen recht inaktives) Mitglied, und trotzdem setze ich hier oft meine Meinung durch, indem ich einfach so lange so viele Argumente poste, bis die Gegenseite entnervt aufgibt, und gar nicht erst die Lust aufbringen kann, Gegenargumente zu posten. Stellt euch mal vor, jemand wie ich würde hier an die Machte kommen! Die Menschenrechte und das Recht auf eine eigene Meinung wären sofort abgeschafft! ;P Zum Problemthema selbst sag ich jetzt mal nix zusätzliches mehr, weil das ja offenbar schon mehr oder weniger geklärt ist... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 14:15, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Dem ersten Punkt stimme ich voll und ganz zu, der zweite ist deine Sache ... und joah, dass mit dem Überreden ist richtig ausgedrückt^^. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 14:18, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sands of Bara Magna Wie heißt die deutsche Übersetzung für den Comic eigentlich? Lesovikk520 17:04, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=3622612 => "Die Sandwüste von Bara Magna" -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:35, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wo ist der denn erschienen? So weit ich weiß wird der nicht mehr ofiziell übersetzt... das inofizielle Magazin findest du bei BZPower bei ToKs Translation Blog [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Danke. Es gibt übrigens das 2. Kapitel von Riddle of the Great Beings. Ist das schon übersetzt?Matoro 15:21, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ja es ist alles übersetzt außer EotS Kapitel 3 [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Preise Wir sollten langsam das System machen, die Abstimmung ist eigentlich schon gelaufen XD. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:26, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) fängste schonmal an? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:50, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) du musst das System erst mal richtig erklären, denn so richtig weiß ich nicht was es damit auf sich hat. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:53, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Tut mir leid ich kann jetzt keine langen Texte schreiben, ich muss jetz weg. In den nxten tagen irgendwann. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:54, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Videos kann man eigentlich auch Videos ins Wiki-Nui laden die nichts mit Bionicle zu tun haben oder geht sowas nur im Fanfic? Das Betrifft jetzt die beiden Musikvideos von TobiasM8 center|120pxProfilTalk 16:57, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt, das interessiert mich jetzt auch mal, ich hab das einfach mal gemacht. Wenn gewünscht kann ich die auch auf WNFF verschieben. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 17:48, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja, was mir jetzt erst auffällt Ich hab die Musikvideos, nicht TobiasM8. Ich bin TobiasB8! --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 12:23, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Oh ääh noch was: Egal wie du hier entscheidest, du solltest die Leitlinien auf Videos erweitern (keine jugendgefährdene Inhalte, etc....). Zu diesem Fall würde ich sagen, dass meine Benutzerseite mir frei zur Verfügung steht, aber man könnte es bei den Videos so machen wie mit Privatbildern. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 12:30, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung Ich beende sie mal. Hast du jetzt ein bisschen Zeit es zu erklären? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 10:19, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Mache ich gleich. Erst schreibe ich aber die Regeln für Videos in die Leitlinien. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:20, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ich hab dann noch ne Frage: Sollen wir zu verschiedenen Preisarten, z. B. für das Beseitigen von NAs und für z. B. Hinzufügen von Quellen verschiedene Preiskästen machen oder den ein und selben? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 10:23, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich hatte es so geplant, dass ein Zuständiger (möglweise festgelegt im Treffen) von den Benutzern angesprochen werden kann, die Punkte haben wollen. Der hat irgendwo bei sich im PC eine Liste mit den Benutzern und ihren Punkten, wo er immer, wenn sie sich bei ihm melden welche hinzufügt. Es gibt für bestimmte Sachen bestimmt viele Punkte, und bei einer besonderen Zahl (50, 100 etc.) bekommt man einen Preis. Der Zustänige kann ja auch nachprüfen, ob die Benutzer besagte Änderungen wirklich vollzogen haben. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:31, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Achso ich dachte das Läuft so: z. B. Benutzer: Nathanael1711: Nacharbeiten: 2 Punke Quellen: 2 Punkte . . . . aber es wird alles zuammen gezählt, oder? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 10:33, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja, so hatte ich mir das gedacht. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:35, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das was ich geschreiben habe? Sollen wir dann auch verscheidene Preiskästen machen? Und wer von uns schreibt das in diese Preise-Seite? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 10:37, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich hatte "aber es wird alles zuammen gezählt, oder?" beantwortet. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:38, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ahso. Ok. Wer macht die Preiseseite? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 10:41, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) kp. Ich habe grade keine Lust, kann es aber meinetwegen tun. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:42, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Umschatteter Man könnte ja noch mal abstimmen, aber is ok, wenn ihr euch den Aufwand nicht machen wollt :). Ich benutz sowieso meine eigene private Datenbank, schau aber trotzdem ab und zu hier rein. Hast du meine PM mit der Kurzgeschichte eigentlich bekommen? DarthSpiriah 09:59, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich war gestern nicht am PC und habe sie eben erst reingestellt... Und auf der Seite Wiki-Nui:Abstimmungen/Archiv kannst du unsere Schattiger/Umschatteter-Diskussion (hoffe ich) sehen. Schon damals hatte sich der "Schattige" hier viel zu sehr verbreitet. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:01, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich meinte, er hatte sich so sehr verbreitet dass niemand ihn mehr absetzen wollte, verstehst du? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:06, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja, das verstehe ich. Kenn ich von meiner Datenbank, diese lästige Umbenennarbeit. Hatte zuerst den Beschatteten drin, bevor ich den Umschatteten erfand und ToK fragte, was er davon hält. Als er sagte, er würde alle Übersetzungen umändern, habe ich den Namen dann in meine Datenbank übernommen. War aber ne langwierige Sache. DarthSpiriah 10:33, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Jup. genau das wars. Keiner hatte Lust dazu, und da das Wiki mittlerweile so umfangreich geworden ist... --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:51, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wikia Erkläre mich ruhig für verrückt, was ich auch bin, aber ich hab etwas getan ohne dich zu fragen: Ich habe unser Wiki-Nui beim Projekt des Monats nominiert, obwohl ich gar nicht weiß, ob ich teilnehmen darf. (XD) Ich hab halt gesehen: Nur das Nintendo-Wiki... ich habs mir angesehen - wir haben Chancen! Und schon hab ich mal ne Begründung geschrieben und es nominiert ;-) Sollte es für dich nicht okay sein, lösche es wieder. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 21:44, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie lege ich eine Infobox an? Matoro20 14:44, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Island of Doom Ich habe gesehen das du die Übersetztung von Island of Doom angefangen hast. Allerdings hast du lang nichts mehr gemacht, was mir das Gefühl gibt das du dich nicht mehr an dem Artikel interessiertst. Wenn ja kann ich das für dich erledigen... [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 19:42, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Benutzerseiten Was hälst du von der Idee, alle Benutzerseiten in die Kategorie:Benutzer einordnen zu lassen? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 11:09, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nicht viel. Es ist ziemlich BS01-mäßig, oder? Wir müssen denen nicht alles nachmachen. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:17, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wusste ich nicht. Du hast wohl recht. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 11:21, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rollback-Vorlage Kannst du mir eine Rollback-Vorlage anvertiegen??? Ich habs versucht, schaf es aber nicht. P.S. Ich würde mich freuen wenn: * Sie Hellgrün währe * Sie ein Bild von Kazi oder dem Guick Bad green Guy 06 hätte. Danke jetzt schon mal.... [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 19:14, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe Vorlage:Rollback nach dem Muster von Vorlage:Admin erstellt. Ein Kazi- und erst recht ein Guy-Bild wären an der Stelle ein bisschen unsinnig. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:39, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Infoboxen-Ausleihen MagnaYakuza würde sich gerne unsere Infoboxen ausleihen, die ich danach für sein Wiki anpassen würde. Natürlich frage ich erst dich; ich finde es ganz okay. Ist ja auch positiv zu nehmen, dass er unsere Infoboxen so gut findet ;-) [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 14:01, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ... die Infoboxen hat der Tech sowieso von der Jedipedia geklaut (wo er ein relativ annerkanntes Mitglied ist). Also -- Yakuza kann gerne von uns haben was uns nicht gehört^^ --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:26, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rollback Sollte ich heute Rollback werden? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 16:46, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bin wieder da Hallo Nathanael, ist in der Woche wo ich nicht da war irgentetwas passiert was ich wissen muss??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 13:30, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Nichts dass ich weiß. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:05, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Inuse-Boxen Hi Nath, ich bin mal ein bisschen auch Jedipedia rumgesurft und mir ist aufgefallen, dass dort die Inuse-Boxen mit einer Unterschrift versehen werden müssen(Beispiel). Denkst du das wäre auch hier sinnvoll? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 14:12, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ja. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:13, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich versuche mich drum zu kümmern, ok? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 14:15, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Okay. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:16, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Erledigt. Dafür muss man aber nun schreiben. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 14:26, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Okay. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:31, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Infobox Ich habe erst nicht verstanden, was unten anfügen bedeutet, aber jetzt kapier ichs. Also nochmal:Da es in der Hilfe mir etwas unveratändlich rüberkommt frage ich: Wie lege ich eine Infobox an?Matoro 15:55, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Sieh dir mal die Seite Vorlage:Charakter, oder für Benutzer Vorlage:Benutzer an, dort musst du den Text der aussieht wie im Bearbeitungs-Modus kopieren und auf deiner Seite einfügen. Als letztes musst du das ganze dann noch ausfüllen. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:27, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ??? Ich weiß nicht, was da steht, weil ich credit nicht übersetzen konnte und um 0 Uhr keine Lust mehr habe mein Wörterbuch zu suchen. Was heißt das? Sollen wir beim nächsten mal nach den Bildern fragen? Dürfen wir sie noch verwenden? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 23:05, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Naja, den Begriff "Credits" könntest du von Spielen kennen... Da werden die Namen aller aufgelistet, die an dem Spiel mitgearbeitet haben. Swert fordert wohl, dass wir dazuschreiben, dass die Bilder von BS01 bzw von Triggy stammen. Ich werde ihn deswegen gleich mal auf BS01 anschreiben... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 00:58, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Also, ich habe nachgefragt, ob es ausreichen würde, die Quelle zu nennen, oder ob sie es doch bevorzugen würden, wenn wir die Bilder ganz entfernen. Ich hab dann sehr schnell die Antwort bekommen, dass ihnen die Löschung lieber wäre. Nachlesen könnt ihr das kurze Gespräch hier. Wäre also gut, wenn demnächst einer von euch alle diese Bilder löschen könnte: Keine Ahnung, ob ich jetzt irgendwelche vergessen habe, aber ich denke, das müssten alle sein. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 01:34, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Oh, ich seh gerade, zwei der Bilder sind doppelt vorhanden, außerdem gibt es noch Bilder für die Kurzgeschichten, die höchstwahrscheinlich (zu faul zum nachschauen) auch von BS01 sind: -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 01:39, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich habe noch nie wirklich "gezockt" XD Also, ich hab mich um die Sache gekümmert. Alle Bilder sind gelöscht. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:09, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Menü Board Da du gerade nciht erreichbar warst (verständlich), habe ich zwei Änderungen unter "Bionicle-Wissen" vorgenohmen. Sollten diese schlecht sein oder sollte ich falsche Charaktere gewählt haben, mach sie Rückgänig oder sag es mir. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 23:24, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nein, schon gut. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:05, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Anderes Wenn ich mit diesem PC auf Wiki-Nui angemeldet bin, kann ich mich mit demselben PC auch auf einem anderen Wiki anmelden?Matoro 18:40, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wenn das Wiki zu Wikia gehört bist du ohnehin überall angemeldet. Bei Wikis wie BS01 ist das auch möglich. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:47, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi hat vollkommen recht. In den Wikis die zu Wikia gehören (dh die so eine "Form" wie das Wiki-Nui haben bloß in anderen Farben) bist du ohnehin automatisch mit angemeldet, in den anderen (die alle ein bisschen wie Wikipedia aussehen) müsstest du das noch. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:10, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dann muss ich mir bei Jedipedia noch ein Benutzerkonto anlegen. Stimmt es, dass ihr für die Fanfiction noch einen Admin sucht? Hab nur mal so was gelesen.Matoro 16:32, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ja, wir haben aber schon einen im Blick... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:37, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wen denn? Etwa MakutaBX?Matoro 16:51, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Jo, aber wir warten noch etwas... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:55, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Was sind die Kreterien um Admin zu werden?Matoro 17:31, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ein Admin gebraucht wird werde ich jemanden raussuchen, dem ich traue und dem ich das zutraue. Du kannst in nächster Zeit noch kein Admin werden, übrigens. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 19:51, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ist nicht schlimm. Ich Schlage mich nämlich in Sachen Infobox noch mit dem kopieren der Vorlage rumMatoro 13:37, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hei ich bins Matau ich hab mal ne frage. Wieso, darf man keine artikeln von Sommer 2009 Schreiben?Matau 19:48, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Weil es manche Leute gibt die noch nichts über die Spoiler wissen wollen da sie sich die Spannung auf die erst im Sommer (auf Deutsch) erscheinende Story bzw. Sets nicht verderben wollen. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Kann ich Sommer 2009 Namen in meinen Storys auf der Fanfiction benutzen?´´´Matoro´´´ ´´´Der Held´´´ 13:44, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal wegen den Serial-Bildern Triggy selbst hat sich nochmal zu dem Thema geäußert. Von ihm aus dürfen wir die Bilder verwenden, und er hat sogar angeboten, die Titel durch die deutschen zu ersetzen (wenn wir ihm die Titel schicken). Er würde dann einfach in ein Eck seinen Namen als "Signatur" setzen. Sollen wir das Angebot annehmen? -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 14:01, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde das Angebot annehmen. Einen Sponsor zu haben kann nicht schlecht sein und er scheint gerne an den pics zu arbeiten... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:45, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Alles klar. Soll ich ihm diese Titelübersetzungen hier zukommen lassen? *Birth of a Dark Hunter => Die Geburt eines Dunklen Jägers *The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet => Die vielen Tode von Toa Tuyet *The Kingdom => Das Königreich *Into the Darkness => In die Dunkelheit *Toa Nuva Blog => Das Toa Nuva Logbuch *Dreams of Destruction => Träume der Zerstörung *The Mutran Chronicles => Die Mutran Chroniken *Dark Mirror => Der dunkle Spiegel *Federation of Fear => Bündnis der Angst *Takanuva's Blog => Takanuvas Blog *Dwellers in Darkness => Bewohner der Finsternis *Brothers in Arms => Waffenbrüder *Destiny War => Schicksalskrieg *Reign of Shadows => Herrschaft des Schattens *Empire of the Skrall => Das Imperium der Skrall *Riddle of the Great Beings => Das Rätsel um die Großen Wesen Die meisten dieser Titel stammen direkt aus ToK's Blog. Nur für Takanuva's Blog, (das wurde doch auch von ToK übersetzt, oder? In seinem Blog kann ich dieses Serial nicht finden...) und die ersten beiden Kurzgeschichten (bei denen ja meine Übersetzungen verwendet werden) hab ich meine eigenen Übersetzungen in die Liste geschrieben. Und wenn wir schonmal dabei sind: Sollten wir die Artikel nicht zu ihren deutschen Namen verschieben? Die englischen Titel wären dann ja immer noch eine Weiterleitung... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 23:09, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Okay, fänd ich sogar gut... --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:24, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Blogs Wenn er bei dir die neuen Kommentare nicht anzeigt, drück mal Strg + F5. Dann sollte die Seite auf jeden Fall aktualisiert werden. Ansonsten, wenn meine Beiträge nicht angezeigt werden, liegt's mal wieder daran, dass ich vergessen habe, Javascript zu aktivieren. XD -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 16:25, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Die Beiträge waren ja schon in den LÄ zu sehen ... nur auf der Seite selbst nicht. Nathanael/--91.63.83.245 19:09, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, genauso ist es ja auch, wenn die Seite einfach nicht richtig aktualisiert wird (und mit Strg + F5 erzwungen werden muss) und wenn meine Beiträge wegen deaktiviertem Javascript einfach nicht auftauchen. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 19:37, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bestimmungskrieg 1. Die Kampf Artikel sind ziemlich unnötig, finde ich; weil wir nicht alles vom BS01 klauen sollen... außerdem sollten wir uns unser Wiki erst mal anschauen. Billige 764 Artikel! Wir haben noch total viel Arbeit vor uns, anstatt man einen Kampf beschreibt, was in die Biografien gehört, könnte man stattdessen einen Artikel über Po-Metru machen! Das ist nur Nachmachen vom BS01, da wir auch das gleiche Prinzip nehmen und es ist unnötige Arbeitsbeschaffung! Toa Skorpi (Blog) 13:24, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) 2. Stimme Skorpi voll zu. Nath (talk) 14:22, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) '' Bestimmungskrieg ist auch ein Kampfartikel. Ihr habt einstimmig entschieden, dass Kampfartikel in eurem Wiki nicht gemacht werden sollen. Warum gibt es dann den Artikel? Ist der nicht zu unnötig, steht das nicht in den einzelnen Biographien? Steht das nicht in der 2008er Zusammenfassung? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa''' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:06, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dies ist ein Kriegsartikel. So einen Krieg im Überblick zu haben ist ja ganz gut, oder? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:26, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich schon, aber ihr habt dagegen gestimmt. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:53, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gegen Kriegsartikel habe ich nichts. Das habe ich auch nie behauptet. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:54, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Naja, ist mir auch egal... jetzt muss es mich ja nicht mehr interessieren, obwohl ich finde dass man so eine Entscheidung auch Konsequent durchziehen sollte. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:57, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich sagte, dass ich das nie behauptet oder dafür gestimmt habe. Kriege sind nicht als einfache Kämpfe anzusehen. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 16:04, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du meinst............. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:25, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Letzte Wochen #Solange warst du in Bayern o.0? Bei mir ist schon wieder Schule XD. #Was hier passiert ist? Nichts großartiges... Bima hat mit den Bestimmungskrieg Artikel genervt (nicht ernst nehmen, Bima, das ist meine Umgangssprache XD). Ich habe ALLE Waffen Artikel außer die von Xia gemacht, das Preissystem läuft gut, obwohl ich darin schon über 450 (!) Punkte hätte XD. So hat der erste eben nur um die 20 Punkite. Zudem habe ich Bilder für ein paar "Wiki-Nui:"-Seiten angelegt, da es bei den News eins gab und sonst keins... kannst gerne neue Bilder machen, ich hab alle in 3 Minuten gemacht, weil das so leer war XD. Und TN bringt die Übersetzungen auf den aktuellen Stand, yay! XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:28, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wobei sich die Aktualisierung der Übersetzungen wohl noch etwas verzögern wird, da mich die Schule und die ganzen Klausuren momentan ziemlich aufhalten und fertigmachen. >.< -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 08:25, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Zwei wichtige Sachen #Wollten wir nicht mehr Rollbacks als Admins haben? Da fehlt noch ein dritter.... #Ich habe mal die Seiten, die mit der Geschichte des WNs zu tun haben hier rüber geholt. Also, den Geburtstagswettbewerbssieger. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:34, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Ok... vielleicht ernenne ich noch einen siehe unter 3. #Ok #'ich werde bis mindestens nächsten Montag nicht erreichbar bzw aktiv sein. Gründe sind Schule und mein streikender PC. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 16:06, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Streikender PC... wenigstens weiß ich bescheid. Ich arbeite auch nicht seehr aktiv, aber ich bin fast immer anwesend. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:27, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dein PC streikt? Komischer Zufall - mein Laptop auch, der lässt sich überhaupt nicht mehr starten. >.< -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 07:55, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann nur mit einem Notfall-Windows arbeiten, das mal in der Computer-Bild drin war. Es ist entsprechend ... nun ja, es ist halt nur ein Notfall-Programm. Aber nach meiner Konfirmation nächsten Sonntag werde ich genug Geld für einen neuen PC haben. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:35, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Klingt zwar auch nicht übel, aber wenn das installierte Betriebssystem Schrott ist, würde ich mir erstmal Gedanken über eine Neuinstallation von Windows oder die Installation von Linux Gedanken machen. ^^ -- Toa-Nuva / 83.243.115.32 17:08, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hatte sowas auch zwei mal, aber ich konnte Vista immer wieder neu installieren, sodass ich mir das ganze Geld sparen konnte. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:05, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Rückkehrer Joah... er wird vielleicht wieder kommen. Die Chancen stehen 51 : 49 für die Rückkehr. Wer gemeint ist? BIONICLEMASTER724!!! Aber nicht zu früh freuen XD, es sind nur 51 Prozent! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:04, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also ich würde mich riesig Freuen. Er war immer sehr aktiv und auch freundlich... [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 11:30, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich auch. ToW wird dann vermutl gelöscht, oder? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:32, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ich glaube es wird inaktiv gelegt, bis es jemand adoptiert, falls ich wiederkomme. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:03, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Aber ToWFF bleibt, oder? Oder wird es zurück in die WNFF verlagert? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 16:35, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Es bleibt alles wie nun, er bleibt im TOW :-( [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:34, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wieso??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 17:48, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ernennungen Ich hab ein Wiki gegründet. Wie ernenne ich jemanden zum Rollback oder Admin? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 19:24, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn wir schon mal von Ernennungen reden, könntest du mich itte zum Rollback ernennen? Es fehlt doch sowieso ein dritter. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] ...meine Stimme hat er. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:17, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Meine Auch. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:14, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Farben WIe krieg ich Farben in mein Wiki reinprogrammiert? Also Rot, Gelb, usw. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:14, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorschläge #Wie wärs, wenn wir uns etwas besonderes für TN einfallen lassen? Er hat schon über 13.000 Bytes bei der Übersetzung hinzugefügt, dass ist eine übergroße Überarbeitung und mehr als 10 Punkte wert. Wie siehst du das? #Wollen wir den TOWFF-Teil löschen und einen Mitarbeiter des Monats ernennen? Wenn ja, können das auch Admins werden, das ist im BS01 ja auch so.... außerdem würde die Auswahl ohne Admins langweiliger werden. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:46, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Monster- Wiki Ich habe ein Wiki Wiki gegründet. Dort geht es um Monster. Möchtest du vieleicht mitmachen? Toa-Nikolai 17:56, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zu den Farben: Wie programmier ich die in mein Wiki? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 07:23, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Jetzt noch einmal für alle...: NATH IST INAKTIV, ER HAT KEINE ZEIT MEHR FÜRS INTERNET UND SCHON GAR NICHT FÜR WIKIA!!! (Ich schätze, dass ich wichtige Nachrichten trotzdem hier hinterlassen werde; damit Nath bescheid weiß, wenn er dann wieder da ist.) Sorry Leute, aber ich kam gerade auf diese Seite und mich regte das ziemlich auf... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 20:57, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zurück So. Da Nath wieder da ist schreib ich auch was. Ich hab gerade Mata Nui(Wesen) bearbeitet und damit symbolisch auf meine Rückkehr aufmerksam gemacht. Ich werde auch an Legacy of Evil weiterarbeiten. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:23, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Skorpi sagte mir grade du hättest dir drei Artikel reserviert und alle sausen lassen. Hol mal bitte nach. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 16:25, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) veränderung wie veränder ich meine seite und wie füge ich bilder ein (Vezonkardas12) Gehe links im Menü auf "Hilfe", da steht alles was du wissen musst. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 16:32, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wieder zu Matoro20 Ich fang nach dem Essen mit Schreiben an. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:34, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 16:35, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Noch was Kann sein, dass ich diese Woche noch nicht ganz so aktiv werde. Das liegt daran, dass ich noch 2 Arbeiten schreibe. Aber ab nächster Woche hab ich alle Arbeiten geschrieben und kann dann wieder richtig aktiv werden. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:38, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Löl.. ich muss noch 3 Arbeiten schreiben und 2 Referate halten :P. Geht in ordnung. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 12:40, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Video aber Nathaneal1711...... ich hab doch alle videoregeln eingehalten....das video wurden von mir gemacht.... Ich bin noch da xD Ich weiß nciht, ob ich direkt mit meinen Projekten weitermachen kann, deshalb habe ich mich heute nacht (1:30 Uhr :P) mal "zurückgemeldet. Wie auch schon für "Die Überquerung" und "Die Geburt der Rahaga" habe ich nun das Cover für "Tentakel" entworfen. Ich hoffe das Cover ist in ordnung. Habe Ga-Koro von oben mit Amaya im Vordergrund entworfen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 23:32, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke vielmals. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:27, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Rollbacks Ich frage mich, wieso du mich entlassen hast, aber TobisB8 nicht. Ich mein, der hat doch seid ewigkeiten nichts gemacht.[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 13:10, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ganz einfach: Du warst 3 Wochen nicht aktiv gewesen, Tobias nur eine. Aber keine Sorge, wie's aussieht hält es bei ihm auch nicht mehr lange ;-) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:12, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Also, ich bin nicht gerade dafür, dass wir nun alle Rollbacks rauswerfen. Bei Luzi habe ich sofort gesagt, dass er sich bestimmt wieder vergessen hat abzumelden. Toby ist echt etwas inaktiv, aber er macht ja noch ausreichende Edits alle zwei oder drei Tage. Ich will nicht Toby rauswerfen, aber das ist dann doch etwas wenig. Aber villeicht sollten wir auch mal daran denken, Luzi den Rang i-wann wiederzugeben? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:16, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Da kann ich nur zustimmen. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Nun, da hab ich nichts dagegen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 09:00, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage: Benutzer Bitte verwende diese, da deine Benutzerseite mit der Vorlage für Charaktere in die Kategorie Charaktere eingeordnet wird, was dann etwas falsch ist >.< . [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 09:38, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Logo Hab mal wieder etwas ohne Absprache gemacht: Seitdem mein Skin nun perfekt ist, ist beimir der komplette Seitenhintergrund dunkelrot. Deshalb wollte ich beim Startseitenlogo das Weiße wegschneiden, doch Bima meinte, dass ers sowiso schlecht findet und ein neues machen will. Doch da er auf die Abschlussfahrt geht und sein Gimp nicht mehr funktioniert, habe ich es in Absprache mit ihm gemacht, das neue Logo. Wenn du nicht einverstanden bist, setz es zurück oder beschwer dich XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:29, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Okay. WAS FÄLLT EUCH EIGENTLICH EIN, DAS WIKI-LOGO AN EURE PRIVATSKINS ANZUPASSEN? Anyway, es ist ganz schön so, es kann so bleiben. Nur ein bisschen größer vielleicht noch. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 19:16, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Es ging mir nicht um den privatskin, nein, um die Tranzparenz (Schreibt man das so?). Anyway, Bima hat gemeint, der nächste wäre so oder so transparent gewesen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:41, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Mitarbeiter des Monats! GLÜCKWUNSCH! (Ich habe dich nominiert 8D) Vielen Dank. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 09:09, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Test :Test (?). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 11:08, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 11:09, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bin weg In den letzten Tagen mach ich hier nicht mehr viel, das liegt daran, dass ich nun in den Besitz für Final Fantasy VII für die PS3 gekommen bin und unsere PS1 lange kaputt ist. Nun zock ich die ganze Zeit um die Story zu verstehen XD. Außerdem soll ich ohnehin weniger an PC. Also, wollte nur sagen, dass ich für ein paar Tage (?) mir "Frei nehme". http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 10:18, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Okay sei aber bitte bis nächsten Samstag zurück! [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:24, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC)